That Song
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La pieza le gustó porque le recordaba a alguien, a cierto moreno de ojos café rojizo... y justo como le pertenecía esa tonada, así le pertenecía a quien eludía


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Palabras altisonantes  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: -_La edades de los personajes varían: Estados Unidos y México tienen entre 16 -17 años _

_- Esto no es un songfic_

_-La canción es de Lady Gaga_

_-A muchos puede no gustarles la pieza, pero fue necesaria para llevar la temática de la historia_

_Aquí ando de regreso con esta pequeña idea. Quizá no está bien trabajado, pero quería intentarlo, ya que luego de escuchar esta canción por mera casualidad, se me clavó en la mente el cosquilleo para escribir algo de esto... ¡no sé a ustedes, pero luego de escucharla me acordé inmediatamente de México xDDDD! Creo que a muchos les recuerda a alguien, a mí nadie en particular, ¡aunque me da risa! xDDD_

_Espero les agrade, ¡y ahora sí que agregué más brutal acción corporal entre estos dos! Ya lo merecían... e igual, quizá no es tanto, pero le dio el toque sexy al entorno... ¡YOSH! XDDD_

_Gracias, ¡Owari~!_

**México:** Alejandro Rodríguez_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"That Song"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La música era un elemento de la vida de todo estudiante

Las actividades, los lugares y la gente con la que tenía que tratar a veces frustraban tanto, que el ritmo de una melodía predilecta era suficiente para devolver la calma; a veces era la fiel compañera durante el camino de regreso a casa; el despertador luego de una somnolienta tarde de lectura escolar; el fondo que acentuaba las conversaciones; la alegría de sentir en el cuerpo el impulso de bailar, y otros usos y/o apoyos que representaba tener un reproductor con la música del agrado y un par de buenos audífonos

A Alfred F. Jones le gustaba la música de todo tipo, en especial la alegre y que le daba un empujón más para sonreír, como el_ hero_ que era. Rock, pop, electrónica y varios géneros más se guardaban en su Ipod azul turquesa, el cual le era inseparable, hasta para atender clase. Era la manera más divertida para pensar en sus heroicas cavilaciones, o nada más para pasarla bien

Si le preguntaban si tenían alguna canción que le gustara especialmente, no habría respuesta posible no sólo porque su lista era larguísima, sino porque tenía la mala costumbre – o no- de agregar la mínima pieza que le llamara la atención, ya fuera por un fragmento de tonada, de letra, de efecto, o de cualquier detalle que atribuyera a su alegría

Muchas adquisiciones se agregaban durante los días, descuidando más o menos las otras, ¡vamos, no se podía evitar aunque la configuración estuviera en aleatorio!

Sin embargo, la última canción que llamó su atención representó un tope, en el sentido de que no la rezagó, ¡al contrario! La elegía primero para comenzar la mañana

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore..._

_Alejandro_

La pieza se llamaba "_Alejandro_" y la cantaba una artista de nombre extraño

La primera vez que la oyó fue de casualidad, ya que estaba esperando el tren subterráneo y una de las personas a su lado escuchaba el radio; traía audífonos, pero de todos modos se distinguía… ¿y por qué le llamó la atención? Simple: porque la mención de dicho nombre le recordaba a alguien… a cierto moreno de ojos café rojizo que, a pesar de su simpático carácter, siempre estaba a la defensiva con él

_She's got both hands, in her pocket (In her pocket)_

_And she won't look at you, won't look at you_

_She hides true love en su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger around you_

_.  
><em>

_You know that I love you, boy_

_Hot like Mexico, Rejoice!_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

Alejandro Rodríguez era su compañero de clases. Cuando lo conoció le cayó bien de inmediato, y al parecer causó el mismo efecto, porque enseguida comenzaron a hablarse y juntarse en las horas libres. Era una relación buena, casi de amigos, pero por algo que no alcanzó a entender, siempre había un _no-se-que _quelos separaba de tajo. Eso, y aunando las crecientes ganas de molestarse mutuamente, daba la sensación de que sólo faltaba una agresión explícita para romper el lazo que se formó a principios de semestre

En efecto, así fue: Alejandro usaba lentes por aquella época, y por cosas estúpidas de la adolescencia, ese fue el blanco de su ataque; se los arrebató delante de la clase, humillándolo públicamente por no poder recuperar tan insignificante objeto; el otro juró recuperarlos; a él le sirvió de pretexto para quitarle todo lo que pudiera, pues a través de eso buscaba hacerse de una buena reputación y dejar de ser ignorado

Pero las cosas se le salieron de las manos…

Una agresión llevó a la otra, un golpe provocó muchos, y terminaron en una pelea bastante fuerte de la que toda la escuela se enteró. En ese sentido, lo tomó por sorpresa la simpatía que chicos de varios grados le tenían a Rodríguez; lo humilló que nadie le apoyara, escuchando más que hacía aquello por quererse creer un miserable bravucón… y más que nada, después de todo lo que sucedió, le dolió ver a qué redujo a su ex amigo sólo por reconocimiento… ¡había terminado en el hospital, por Dios! Y claro que los suspendieron a ambos varias semanas…

De ahí ya nada fue lo mismo

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke a cigarette and run_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Roberto_

Al siguiente semestre su objetivo se cumplió: ya lo respetaban, lo tomaban en cuenta para proyectos, lo consultaban cuando se necesitaba… en pocas palabras, ya era un centro de atención, ¡no el único! Pero ya comparándose con los chicos de último grado…

¿El "_pero_" de todo esto?… que ya nadie lo quería: ya no le invitaban a jugar, no le hablaban por voluntad; sentía esas miradas de desconfianza, como si fuera alguien en quien no se podía confiar porque era capaz de traicionar, justo como a Alejandro…

… en cuanto a él, ya no le dirigió la palabra, ni lo miró, ni siquiera parecía notar su existencia… seguramente no le dolió tanto su ausencia, pues al tener mayor facilidad de hacer amigos, en pocos días ya se juntaba con unos chicos del otro salón, agregando que varios de los más grandes se mantenían "_al pendiente_" de lo que le pasara, en especial Antonio Fernández Carriedo, quien lo conocía de años anteriores – o eso escuchó-

Era inevitable verlo, por lo tanto, recordar lo que le hizo, y más cuando resaltaban tanto sus cicatrices: una a lo ancho del puente de su nariz, y otra en la garganta que, al tener una apariencia grotesca, la ocultaba tras un paliacate rojo que se ataba al cuello

Tenía una apariencia más débil, más pálida, más taciturna a comparación de esa alegría y orgullo que irradiaba cuando lo conoció…

… se preguntaba si también le había quitado eso…

_Stop!_

_Please, just let me go_

_Alejandro,_

_Just let me go_

Con el paso de los meses volvieron a hablarse, cosa que lo hizo realmente feliz, sin embargo… era por los mismos motivos que los del resto: compromiso, obligación, "_necesidad_", acuerdos, trabajos…

Ya no distinguió el hermoso brillo de cariño, admiración y solidaridad de antes; esos ojos café rojizo se volvían fríos, amenazantes e iracundos cuando se cruzaban con los suyos, imponiendo una barrera que parecía imposible de derribar

Ya no le sonreía, ni hablaba con soltura, ni mostraba interés por lo que pudiera sucederle fuera de sus cooperaciones escolares

Ya no se juntaban en los descansos, ni iban a casa juntos a pesar de vivir cerca, ni se mandaban recados mal escritos en papelitos cuando la clase era aburrida…

Veía todos los días cómo le regalaba esos gestos a Miguel, Manuel, Martín y Luciano, sus nuevos amigos del salón vecino; presenciaba cómo aceptaba de buen modo los consejos de Antonio, cómo respetaba a Arthur, cómo disfrutaba las charlas de Matthew, y hasta cómo se liberaba de las indirectas brutalmente apasionadas de Francis

Se estaba desarrollando alrededor de más personas… podría decirse que todo el mundo lo estaba teniendo…

Todos menos él…

_She's not broken, she's just a baby_

_But her boyfriend's like her dad, just like a dad_

_And all those flames that, burn before him  
><em>

_Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna full the bad_

Aquella canción que escuchaba sin parar, la que tarareaba y hasta cantaba, de alguna forma le hacía sentir que estaba con él, a su lado, como inseparables amigos que nunca se dejarían abatir por los insignificantes problemas…

Irónicamente, la letra no tenía nada que ver con eso: leyó en internet que la pieza narraba a una mujer que rechazaba a un chico porque su relación los dañaba, a pesar de que se amaban con locura

Sin duda, en muchos puntos difería la historia con la suya: él no rechazaba a Alejandro, sino al revés; su relación no los hirió, hasta que les entró el estúpido ímpetu de adolescente imbécil, por consecuente, no habrían tenido que separarse; y sí se habían querido, pero el moreno no lo hizo de aquella forma… en cambio él… él sí…

_You know that I love you, boy_

_Hot like Mexico, Rejoice!_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

Se había enamorado… ¡pero claro! Como en un cuento monótono, se dio cuenta hasta que lo perdió, ¡la situación no podría ser más estúpida! Sobre todo porque ahora nada más le quedaba observar lo que parecía imposible de recuperar

¡Lo echó todo a perder! ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? Si en aquellos días no le prestaba atención a la evidente inclinación que sentía por él, menos cuando sus típicos juegos se volvieron insuficientes y el pensamiento de que era mejor se apoderó de su mente

Lo que ahora entendía, era que no se trataba de superioridad… no podía pensar en un punto de comparación cuando ambos eran tan distintos e interesantes a su modo

Alejandro lo era: su carácter enérgico no cansaba ni fastidiaba, porque tampoco era excesivo, siendo considerado más parrandero, alegre y burlón; era solidario, confiable, apoyaba a aquellos que lo necesitaban sin esperar nada; solía ser perezoso, aunque se esforzaba mucho en los momentos cruciales y sorprendía a todos; cuando alguien estaba triste, lo animaba aún si tenía que pasar por un payaso… y si se sentía deprimido, nunca lo demostraba, burlándose de sí mismo para darse fuerza

Esa manera de ser, sumando su piel tersa y de color canela, el cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba poco más debajo de la nunca, los traviesos mechones que solían bajar hacia sus pupilas café rojizo, la complexión delgada y ligeramente atlética, su estatura y aquella traviesa sonrisa que revelaba unos blancos dientes, sin duda lo hacían resaltar y tomarle verdadera atención

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and run_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Roberto_

Rió cuando recordó esa parte de "_Ardiente cómo México_", ¡en eso sí que acertaba! No sólo porque su compañero provenía de dicho país, sino también porque sí era caliente y sexy, algo como "_la pasión latina_" que solía distinguir a quienes provenían de esa parte de América

Si lo comparaba con sus amigos del otro salón, que también contaban con dicha herencia, encajaba ahí… es decir, parecía haberse acoplado con perfección a un grupo con el que tenía mayores cosas en común, en el que se integraba y resaltaba al mismo tiempo…

Significaba que ellos… nunca podrían tener algo similar sin destruirse…

Su sonrisa se borró

_Don't bother me, don't bother me_

_Alejandro_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Bye, Fernando_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe_

_Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

Y ahora odiaba esa canción que no hacía más que darle una ilusión, haciéndole imaginar que al cantar, el susodicho le estaba sonriendo y lo jalaba de la mano para saltarse las clases; fantaseaba que al tararear, él se encontraba a su lado, aferrándose a su pecho en señal de que los problemas no los abatirían; soñaba que al deslizar esa palabra por sus labios, él estaría posándolos sobre los suyos, dándole a descubrir lo dulce y adictiva que podía ser su boca

Al poseer dicha pieza, era como poseerlo a él, declarándole al mundo que le pertenecía, _que siempre sería así_, que no existía una realidad posible donde estuviera uno sin el otro

La artista cantaba "_No quiero un beso, no quiero que me toques",_ pero eso era lo que deseaba hacer: atraparlo en un abrazo, en un beso, entre sus deseos y entre las sábanas de su cama hasta que el jodido mundo se acabara

La artista cantaba "_No digas mi nombre, no digas mi nombre_", pero sólo vivía esperando el día en que lo hiciera como antes, con la mirada brillosa, la sonrisa contagiosa y con ese tono que delataba travesura, riesgo,_ confianza_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Alejandro (Alejandro)_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe_

_Fernando, (Fernando)_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and run_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Roberto_

La relación que ahora llevaban era "_cordial_", más de lo que se podía esperar luego de lo que sucedió. Lo irritaba semejante hipocresía, seguro que a ambos, aunque no negaba que también era feliz: quería decir que no lo había borrado de su vida

Eso le daba ánimo: si existía la mínima posibilidad de recuperarlo, sería paciente, ¡un héroe tenía que serlo en ocasiones especiales! Lo valía si podía volver a disfrutar de sus sonrisas, de sus juegos, de esa amistad que pudo haber llegado a más si no hubiese sido terminada así…

De ahí que estuviera luchando: Alejandro podía ignorarlo, pero no dejaba pasar ocasión para molestarlo, provocarlo, hacerlo dependiente de su "_autoridad_"; cualquier cosa era buena para recordarle que estaba ahí, sólo a unos centímetros, muy al pendiente de lo que hacía y enterado de sus deslices

Todo era bueno para demostrarle que no estaba solo, aunque quisiera; que seguía presente, aunque lo odiara; que haría la más grande idiotez con tal de que lo notara, aún si eso se traducía en hacerle la vida pesada… y sobre todo, que nunca se desharía de él porque a cada instancia plantaba en su mente una idea: que debían estar juntos, _que tenía que ser así_… ambos lo sabían y lo deseaban, pese a que lo negara

Alejandro lo amaba igual que él, algo en su frío desprecio lo delataba… tal vez no se había dado cuenta porque era extremadamente rencoroso, pero no lo culpaba, _porque eso no cambiaba nada_

Estarían juntos tarde o temprano sin importar las veces que se enojaran y juraran odiarse

Era entonces cuando recuperaba la confianza y volvía a tararear la canción, pareciéndole mil veces más agradable y pegajosa

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and run_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Roberto_

Justo como le pertenecía esa tonada, así le pertenecía a quien le recordaba

Justo como estaba llena de contrariedades en su propia historia, así la desarrollaba en su vida escolar, como estaba haciendo en ese momento: atrapó los labios del moreno luego de tomarlo por sorpresa en la bodega del gimnasio; lo besó con fuerza, profundidad, prolongado y asfixiantemente, incluso cuando obligó a su lengua a jugar con la suya y recorrió a su placer aquella cavidad que le ofrecía el más dulce sabor; pegó su cuerpo al del él, acorralándolo contra la pared y sujetando con maestría sus manos por encima de su cabeza para disfrutar de esa boca que se resistía fieramente, excitándolo más

La velocidad de sus respiraciones aumentó, su ritmo cardiaco se disparó, y el constante roce entre sus cuerpos despertó mil sensaciones en ambos, delatando muy pronto que aquello no sería suficiente para complacerse totalmente

Pero el inesperado empujón que lo obligó a separarse rompió el ansiado contacto

-¡VETE A LA VERGA, PINCHE GRINGO PENDEJO! – reclamó con una fuerza que no le conocía; limpiaba sus labios frenéticamente, aunque el sonrojo en su cara y su respiración agitada daba la impresión contraria - ¡No me chinges con tus nuevas mamadas! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – preguntó con fingido tono de inocencia, delatándose por la manera en que pasó la lengua por sus labios - ¿No te gustó?

-¡A TUS PUTOS HUEVOS LE GUSTARON, IMBÉCIL! – se abrió paso y llegó a la puerta - ¡NO ME METAS EN TUS PENDEJADAS DE MARICÓN RETRAÍDO!

Sonrió a sus anchas cuando el otro salió, pasando una vez más la lengua por sus labios en un intento de preservar el sabor a chocolate… y claro, el reproductor no se había detenido, por lo que la canción seguía haciéndole de fondo

La entonó cuando también dejó el lugar, pensando que esa historia no tenía nada que ver con la suya… y al mismo tiempo, se la recordaba a cada segundo

_-I wanna a kiss~ I wanna touch ~ Just smoking a cigarette and stay~_ - cantaba contario a la letra mientras sonreía de lado a lado _–Call my name, call my name~_

Se pertenecían, y a pesar de los problemas, no había duda de que terminarían juntos. Así sería, sabía que el castaño también lo creía, aunque lo negara de palabra, porque su cuerpo era mucho más honesto -el pequeño instante en que le correspondió el sugestivo beso y el toque de sus cuerpos gritaba aquello-

No significaba que no tenía que esforzarse, no quería decir que no se sintiera frustrado… pero estarían juntos

_-Alejandro_~

Eso era seguro


End file.
